


Not Yet...

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [3]
Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Drabble for a Disappointment Prompt





	Not Yet...

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Alex held the stick between her fingers, waiting for the time until she could look at the results. She tapped her toes against the tile floor as she watched the time on her phone tick down.

When the timer on her phone went off, Alex quickly looked down at the results. 

A heavy sigh escaped her lips–"not pregnant". It had only been a couple weeks since they had decided to start a family. Alex almost didn’t dare to hope that they would get lucky so quickly, but she had hoped and was surprisingly excited at the thought. 

A hand on her shoulder reassured her. Thomas leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “Are you okay?”

Alex nodded putting the test down on the counter beside her. 

Thomas wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. “We have all the time in the world, my love.”


End file.
